


Covention

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Uncursed AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Covention, Family Fluff, Magic, Mom Eda, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship, Uncursed AU, for like a little bit, mom lilith, there's like NO focus on Luz & Amity here sorry lads, they are both moms that's the tea, this AU is focused mainly around Eda & Lilith so I apologize to everyone who wanted Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: All in all, considering the damage done to the covention, Eda would call this a successful day.Lilith would call it a disaster.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Uncursed AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903108
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Covention

**Author's Note:**

> Just because Lilith is chiller with her sister doesn't mean she's perfect now. She's still got a long way to go. But at least she's trying.

Eda really,  _ really _ didn’t like coventions.   


They were stuffy, unnecessary, and if she was being honest, gatherings for blind obedience. Almost reminded her of school.

She already had enough memories of Lilith wandering around coventions when she was younger with stars in her eyes. Eda may have had stars, too, but she had learned better now!   


At least Luz was having fun. So she had that.

“Huh, that panel looks popular.” Luz said, looking across the covention.

The nerd, what was his name again? Bus? Just? Something like that. Anyway, the nerd gasped and his eyes shone with delight.

“It’s the Emperor’s Coven!” He exclaimed. 

Eda jerked around, blinking in surprise. Sure enough, it was a carpeted path leading to where the Emperor’s show usually was. S

he couldn’t see Lilith standing at the front, though. Which was a bit strange. Lilith would  _ love _ to boast at a covention. 

Maybe she was inside.

“Do you think they’ll sign my forehead?” He excitedly asked the more sensible girl. Plant girl? Oak? What were these kids'  _ names? _

“Only one way to find out!” The plant girl said, almost as enthused.

“Are you coming, Eda?” Luz asked, looking back as her friends hurried to the entrance

“Ugh, I  _ guess.” _ Eda sighed. “If I’m lucky, I’ll find someone to annoy.”

“No offence, Eda, but I don’t think that’s hard for you.” Luz snickered, beginning her walk to the stand.

“Oh, don’t worry. I take pride in that.” Eda grinned.

Walking in, Eda wasn’t surprised to see the place had barely changed. Still as big and dramatic as it could possibly be. She almost scoffed as she sat down, crossing her legs and looking bored.

Luz made no comment, but she could see the mild worry in her gaze.

The lights dimmed, and the crowd went quiet. Principal Bump arrived on stage, and Eda instantly started to tune everything out.

She knew from school that as much as Bump kissed the feet of the Emperor’s Coven, it was all mostly just for show. So long he could teach properly, he didn’t care.

Besides, she’d heard enough Emperor’s Coven worship to last a lifetime. A part of her was grateful Lilith usually knew to be quiet about it when they found themselves in the same room.

“And now, I’m pleased to introduce the esteemed leader of this coven and this year’s mystery guest,” Principal Bump said right as Eda was tuning back in.

“You know her, you love her...Lilith!”

Eda stared, shocked. Having only now processed his words as a blue raven appeared high above the stadium. It flew down to the stage and landed, cawing once as blue magic flew around the wide room.

Of course, she should’ve expected Lilith would arrive. She had become the leader of the coven, what, a year ago? Two? It was to be expected she’d want to show off at a covention.

Some piece of Eda wanted to be annoyed as Lilith appeared on stage, withdrawing her mask as the crowd cheered.

Another part of her was  _ ecstatic. _ What a better time to show off her new apprentice, eh?

“There she is,” Eda chuckled, shaking her head and crossing her arms with a smile.

Luz glanced over at her, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Do you know her?” Luz questioned.

“Know her? Ha!” Eda snorted. “Kid, I know Lilith better than anyone on the Isles.”

“You have a mysterious past with the coven leader?” Luz gasped. “And you say you hate covens.” She said with a teasing smirk.

“I do. But, sadly, Lilith doesn’t.” Eda shrugged.

“Thank you, all.” Lilith said, using her magic to lift her mask and cloak off of her and throw it onto Bump. “It wasn’t easy for me to rise to the top,” She said, walking across the stage. “I, too, started from humble beginnings.”

“Dang right you did,” Eda huffed, her smile never faltering.

“Now I have the highest honor of enforcing the Emperor’s will,” Lilith said. “So be more! The Emperor’s Coven awaits you!”

She spun, her hands lighting a brilliant blue. With that, a blue raven rose into the air. It expanded for a moment before bursting into small blue balls of light. 

The crowd cheered on.

Eda felt a small chill down her spine, but brushed it off. This was  _ Lilith _ who was talking here. She was all bark and no bite.

Usually.

Eda, thoroughly done with hearing all the coven propaganda, left Luz to wander the covention on her own. The kid could handle herself, probably. 

She had a certain someone to visit.

Which was lucky for her, because Lilith wasn’t known to be one to blend into a crowd.

Within minutes, Eda found her. Surrounded by young kids and signing autographs for them. Typical.

“Hey, Lily!” Eda called. “I see you’ve still insisted on making your hair darker and straighter than the Coven itself, huh?”

Lilith paused, blinking in surprise and offence as she looked around for who could’ve said that.

Then her eyes fell on Eda.

“Edalyn?” She asked happily. “Is that you?”

“In the flesh and blood,” Eda said, walking over with a grin. “Miss me?”

“Mm, a bit,” Lilith said, handing the pen and paper back to one of the kids. “That’s all for today, I’m afraid. I have business to attend to.”

“Thank you, Miss Clawthorne!” The children chorused before scampering off into the covention, giggling and whispering about having talked to Lilith herself.

“Well, I see you’re having fun in the spotlight.” Eda chuckled. “Doesn’t that ever grow tiring for you?”

“I could ask you the same. Running from the law and collecting trash isn’t your best look.” Lilith snarked back. “At least  _ I _ am teaching the next generation of witches.”

“You know, I am  _ so _ glad you brought that up.” Eda grinned, already giddy with excitement.

“I’m already worried,” Lilith said, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

“No, no, it’s great!” Eda insisted. “See, I, Eda the Owl Lady, got herself an apprentice.”

“Wait, really?” Lilith perked up. “You? Of all witches? Aren’t her parents worried?”

“Complicated story,” Eda waved her hand.  _ “That’s _ not even the best part!” She said excitedly. “You see, my apprentice is--”

_ “Eda!” _

The witch jerked back, surprised to see Luz suddenly appear at her side and tug on her arm.

“I need your help!” Luz begged.

“I accidentally challenged Amity to a witches duel, and I think she’s going to kill me all the way dead!” She whimpered, falling to the ground with a stricken look.

“...well, it seems your apprentice has met my strongest  protégé .” Lilith said, clearly trying to hide her amusement.

“Kid, I was gone for  _ five minutes.” _ Eda groaned, grabbing the back of Luz’s hood and lifting her to her feet. “You really do learn fast, huh?”

“Oh my, those  _ ears,” _ Lilith said, leaning down to squint at them and causing Luz to self-consciously step closer to Eda. “Edalyn, is your apprentice a  _ human?” _

“The only one in the Boiling Isles,” Eda nodded, placing a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “I wanted to tell you sooner, but you’ve apparently  _ gotten a new number.” _ She added bitterly.

“Right, yeah, sorry about that.” Lilith chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “I meant to tell you, but things have been busy recently.”   
“Uh huh, sure.”

“Eda,  _ please,” _ Luz begged, tugging at her dress. “I’m going to  _ die.” _ She whispered, eyes full of horror.

“You’re not gonna die, kid.” Eda sighed. “I’ll handle it.” She said before looking up at Lilith.

“Well, if she was challenged to a witch's duel, it’s going to be  _ very _ difficult for me to convince Amity to unbind her.” Lilith said casually. “What’s the big deal, anyway? If she’s  _ your _ apprentice,  _ surely _ you must have taught her something,  _ right?” _ She said.

“Pfft, of  _ course _ I have!” Eda said, eyes darting around. “Luz here just hasn’t ever been challenged, that’s all.”

“Then I’ll see you at the duel.” Lilith said, holding her hands behind her back. “I’ll even be nice and tell Amity to go easy on her, since she’s your apprentice.”

“No need, she’ll be fine.” Eda said, much to Luz’s horror. “Winner gets bragging rights for the next month...and a half!”

“Deal,” Lilith said. “Good luck, Sister.” She teased, turning to walking in that oh-so-annoying elegant walk she tried to do.

“Alright, kid, it’s time to prepare for bloodshed.” Eda said, patting Luz on the back.

“But... _ whose _ blood?” Luz worried.

“Anyone’s guess!” Eda said with a chuckle. “Now come on, we’ve got to train you.”

Luz, who was very obviously still concerned, followed Eda as she led her to a more secluded part of the covention. 

Before she did, however, she glanced back at where she saw Lilith walk off.

Lilith watched as an Emperor’s guard put up one of Eda’s wanted signs on the wall before walking off. Lilith stood still for a few moments before twitching her hand and the wanted posted burned right off the wall like it was never there.

Eda smiled before rushing off.

“All right, Luz. Let’s start your training now.” Eda said, clasping her hands together.

“Can’t we find a peaceful way around this?” Luz begged. “I  _ really _ don’t want to fight Amity. And you seemed like you were friends with Lilith.”

“Oh, it’s worse than that.” Eda grumbled. “She’s my  _ sister.” _

“You have a  _ sister?” _

“Unfortunately,” Eda sighed. “But I’m not about to give up that easily. Who’s this Amity you're fighting, anyway?”

Luz peered out from their hiding place before spotting Lilith training Amity in the covention and pointed.

“Her,”

Eda poked her head out as well, squinting until she noticed the green-haired witch right as her abomination tossed its head into the Bakers Coven stand by mistake.

“She seems familiar,” Eda mumbled. “Her last name wouldn’t happen to be Blight, would it?”   
“How did you  _ know?” _ She gasped.

“Ugh, I went to school with a Blight.” Eda sneered before stepping back into her hiding place. “Yeah, you’re taking this girl down. And rub it in Lilith’s stupid smug face.” She added with a growl.

“But you haven’t taught me any spells,” Luz reminded her. “And this is starting to feel a  _ little _ too personal.” She added nervously.

“Nonsense. I just want my apprentice to do well.” Eda said, patting her head. “We--I mean  _ you, _ are going to win this thing. Besides, it’s not like you swore you could never do magic again in that binding.” She snorted.

Luz pressed her mouth together in a thin line, giving Eda the most subdued terrified look she could muster.

“...you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“I didn’t realize how serious it was!” Luz explained frantically. “She bullied King and insulted me! Was I just supposed to let that slide?”

“Obviously not, but a  _ witches duel?” _ Eda groaned. “Sometimes I swear you  _ want _ to cause trouble for yourself. And I’m proud of that.” She added, sounding pleased with herself.

“I’m never gonna be able to learn magic,” Luz whispered, sliding back against the wall.

“Hey, you’re gonna be  _ fine, _ kid.” Eda promised, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Listen, I’ve got an idea. Just relax and everything will turn out alright.”

“Is your student ready?” Lilith asked, sliding up beside Eda.

The two of them were waiting just outside the ring for the witch's duel as it was getting prepared for the fight.

“Depends. Is yours?” Eda said, giving her sister a smug look. “How’d you even find such a rich brat like her, anyway?”

“First of all, you will  _ not _ call my student a  _ brat.” _ Lilith said sternly, getting a mildly surprised reaction out of Eda. “Second of all, I was approached by multiple families wishing for their children to be trained by the best of the best.” She said, calmer now.

“One of them happened to be Amity. I may not have gotten along with either of her parents back in Hexside, but I believe Amity has potential.” She said, glancing back to where her apprentice was waiting behind the curtains.

“Look at you, going all soft.” Eda grinned. “And, I should mention, that kid still bullied King  _ and, _ from what I hear, was rather insulting to Luz. So I reserve the right to be a  _ little _ harsh.”

“I didn’t hear about that,” Lilith said, shocked. “Are you sure it wasn’t a misunderstanding?”

“Luz may be a bit of an oddball like the rest of us but she is  _ not _ a liar,” Eda said firmly. “Maybe you should focus more on talent than status next time.”

“Oh, shut it.” Lilith growled. “You’re just upset because she’s a Blight.”

“I still haven’t forgiven that guy for stealing your lunch money.” Eda said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

“Edalyn, for the love of the Titan, it’s been  _ decades!” _

“Miss Clawthorne?”   


Lilith turned, seeing a guard poking his head into the room. 

“We’re ready for you.”

“Thank you,” Lilith nodded to the guard before he slipped out.

“Good luck, Sister.” Lilith nodded.

“I don’t need luck.” Eda huffed. “But...thanks.”

Lilith gave her sister a smile before walking out onto the stage, Amity following close behind.

Eda  _ really _ hoped that Blight wasn’t as trained as Lilith said she was.

In hindsight, Eda probably should’ve pep-talked Luz in  _ acting  _ like she was casting magic beforehand.

She had to admit, Lilith's  protégé was  _ good. _ Almost  _ too _ good, if Eda was being honest with herself.

Luz hit the ground and stumbled back, staring around with wide, scared eyes. Eda kept her distance, though she spared a glance to Lilith.

The fact that Lilith wasn’t looking all that smug made her very,  _ very _ suspicious.

“No, Amity, wait!” Luz shouted, drawing her attention back to her. “Don’t step any closer!”

Amity paused, staring at Luz before her face deepend into a scowl.

“Why, Luz?” She demanded. “What happens if I step closer?”

There was a shout from above, and both girls looked up. 

King fell down from the audience and landed  _ right on the mound. _

“Oh no,” Eda froze.

The magical trap activated and spikes erupted from the ground, forcing both girls back.

The spikes,  _ thank the Titan, _ out pierced through the ridiculous amount of merchandise King had wrapped around himself.

“Huh? I’m okay!” King spoke, clearly surprised about this outcome.

“King! Great stars, you scared the  _ life _ outta me!” Eda breathed a sigh of relief.

“I knew it!” Amity snapped. “You  _ were _ cheating!”

“Oh, Edalyn,” Lilith shook her head, walking up beside her apprentice. “I wish I could say I was surprised.” She sighed. “I do believe this means you lose.”

“Don’t act all high and mighty with me!” Eda barked back.

“It wasn’t my idea to cheat, I swear!” Luz insisted, walking over to Amity. “And, and when I found out, I tried--I tried to stop it but--”

“Who could believe  _ anything _ you say?” Amity snapped. 

She whirled around and began storming off, presumably to go boast to some lackies, if Eda had to guess.

But then she noticed something off about the back of her neck, something her hair didn’t  _ quite _ hide.

“Wait a second there, Little Miss  Protégé .” Eda said, hurrying after her.

The girl paused, confused. Eda lifted up the back of her hair, confirming her thoughts.

“Hey! What are you--”

Eda peeled the glyph off her neck, raising it to the audience.

“A power glyph from the Construction Coven!” She announced.

The crowd gasped, and the girl looked back at Lilith with horror. Eda whirled around, tossing the glyph onto the ground.

_ “Seriously, _ Lily?” She demanded. “A  _ power _ glyph? What are ya, a second-rate magician?” She shook her head before grinning. 

“I can’t believe it! Prissy, perfect little Lilith  _ cheated! _ Man, I love coventions.” She smirked.

“I only did that because I knew  _ you _ would cheat!” Lilith defended.

“Still cheated!” Eda sang, dancing around her sister. “Welcome down to  _ my _ level, Miss Coven Leader.” She laughed.

She was barely aware of Amity and Luz running off, with King close behind.

“Oh would you just knock it off?” Lilith whisper-yelled. “You're making a  _ scene!” _

“Not the first time, and definitely not the last!” Eda boasted. “Hey, Rhyming Coven! What rhymes with cheated?” She showed the audience.

“You’re acting like a  _ child!” _ Lilith hissed. “You're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to.”

“Eh, after scaring my apprentice to death and making your own  protégé cheat, I think I deserve it.” She said, resting her chin on her folded hands and facing Lilith with a smug look. “Don’t you?”

“Eda…” Lilith warned.

“You were  _ defeated! _ Don’t get heated,” Eda rhymed, still taunting her sister. “Time to get your face tre--”

Lilith summoned her staff and shot it out in front of Eda’s foot, causing her to trip and stumble, nearly falling to the dirt.

“That is  _ enough,  _ Edalyn.” Lilith growled, giving her sister a warning glare.

Eda looked back with a still righteous smile. She brushed herself off and stood tall.

“Look, if you  _ really _ want a witches duel…”

Eda summoned her staff, twirling it in the air before it smacked her in the head and she dropped it with a wince. She fumbled and picked it up again, acting like her mistake never happened.

“Why don’t we give them one?” Eda challenged, a faint gold glow coming from her staff.

“...I agree.” Lilith said, finally relenting, to Eda’s delight.  _ “Lets.” _

Eda couldn’t help but be reminded of all those times her and Lilith would have witches duels in the town. For show, and also to settle arguments.

If their dad thought it was bad when they were kids, he would’ve _lost_ _it_ at the duel they were having now.

Right as Eda had that thought, she noticed the burned hole in the side of the massive wooden owl she had only just trapped Lilith in.

“Enough of this.” A voice said behind her.

_ ‘Oh boy,’ _

Before Eda could react, Lilith blasted her back. Eda hit the wall of the area and felt the stone crack and indent upon her impact. She groaned and fell to the ground, ginger hair falling over her face.

“Are you done now?’ Lilith demanded, holding her staff out defensively.

“Not even close,” Eda chuckled, getting to her feet and rubbing her arm. “But I have a feeling  _ you _ are.”

“Don’t get testy with me, Edalyn. I’m  _ not _ in the mood.” Lilith warned.

“Fine, fine, let’s call it a draw, if that’ll make you feel better.” Eda said, standing up and holding her staff. 

“Still doesn’t change the fact you cheated, though. What was all that about the kid having ‘potential?’ Was that some ploy to get me to believe your lie?” She raised a brow.

“Unlike  _ you, _ I don’t lie about my  protégé being able to  _ compete _ .” Lilith huffed. “I simply...wanted to make sure she won. Even if neither of us cheated, you know as well as I that she would have won.”

“You’re so obsessed with winning all the time, it’s starting to even annoy  _ me.” _ Eda rolled her eyes. “What, is being the leader of the Emperor’s Coven not enough for you?”

"You have  _ no right _ to tell me what is or isn't enough!” Lilith retorted. “You’re a wanted criminal! At least  _ I  _ went somewhere in the world.”

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.” Eda looked away, though her ears did flick downwards.

“Look, this has been fun, but I should make sure Luz didn’t get pummeled by that Blight girl.”

“Whatever,” Lilith huffed, turning her head away as Eda hurried towards the exit.

Lilith swallowed and glanced between her retreating sister and the staff in her hand. She sighed and tapped it against the ground slightly.

“...tell King I said hi,” Lilith murmured, voice barely above a whisper.

Eda paused at the doorway, looking back. She exhaled and allowed the smallest of smiles.

“Sure thing, Limby.”

_ “What _ did I say about that nickname?”

“Eda! There you are!” Luz called, running over to the witch with King a tote back she was carrying. “How did you get away from Lilith?”

“Gave her what she wanted, while still having the moral high ground. Works like a charm.” Eda said proudly.

“She means she called a draw and ran,” King explained to Luz.

“I don’t see  _ you  _ doing much better,” Eda accused as the three began hurrying out of the covention. “By the way, Lilith says hi.”

“Oh, oh! Tell her I say hi back!” King wagged his tail gleefully. “And ask her if she still makes those green cookie bars! I missed those.”

“Tell her yourself some other day. I’m not a messenger!” Eda muttered, rolling her eyes.

Luz looked down as they walked, glancing over at a group of other witches as they showed off small bouts of their covens magic. Eda noticed and looked down at her apprentice, confused.

“Eda...do you think I’ll ever be a true witch?” Luz asked, looking up at the witch.

“What? I don’t know,” Eda shrugged. “And who’s a true witch?  _ These _ suckers?” She pointed back towards the group they had passed. 

“According to them, that means being in a coven. But I never joined one, and I’m better than all of them  _ combined!” _ She grinned, raising a hand and showing off a burst of gold fire.

“You gotta be your own witch, kid.” Eda said, softening as the fire died out. “Not what others think you should be.”

“My own witch…” Luz repeated. “I think I can manage that.”

“Yeah you can.” Eda said, ruffling the human’s hair. “Now c’mon, Lilith’s bound to realize I tied her shoelaces together soon.”

A scream of fury answered her prediction.

“And  _ that’s _ our cue!” She said, hurriedly pushing Luz out of the exit.

“You have the  _ weirdest _ relationship with your sister,” Luz said. “Glad I’m an only child!”

“Oh, kid, if you think  _ this _ is odd, wait till you hear about my  _ dad.” _ Eda whistled.

_ “More _ mysterious past?” Luz’s eyes went wide. “I need to know  _ more!” _

“No, no.” King shook his head. “You  _ very much _ do  _ not!” _

**Author's Note:**

> MOM LILITH MOM LILITH MOM LILITH MO


End file.
